


The alive, the dead, the authors

by OhNoAFlood, SmolBeanPurePotato



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Welcome to Night Vale, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoAFlood/pseuds/OhNoAFlood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolBeanPurePotato/pseuds/SmolBeanPurePotato
Summary: In which two authors break the fourth wall for fun.Or..A bunch of characters end up in a town where the only way to expand is to add characters.And the authors add more authors and live in a tiny ass apartment with each other.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer, David/Gwen (Camp Camp)
Kudos: 2





	1. this isnt fully started lol

hello! its me! Smol Bean, again-

me and flood, (and hopefully others) are writing a fic where its a big crossover with fandoms we like, and add ourselves, the authors, into it to break the fourth wall because yES.

essentially a crackfic we came up with at the park while we walked towards a picnic shelter.

Flood can probably explain more then me, they can explain a lot better than me ;w;

we probably regret nothing but the other authors if we get more probably will :)

have fun reading!

p.s constructive criticism is allowed, but any bullying/hate, or bringing us or others down, will result in your comment being removed or other consequences. Choose wisely :))


	2. Town of Broken Hearts: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends, families and a cat reunite with their people

Why were they there? Easy enough to explain, to experiment with different universes. Did they know this? Absolutely not.

You could guess how they looked as they woke up in the middle of a street, one by one, at night. Shock, horror, sadness, it was all there. Before they knew it, five figures emerged from the shadows. Some knew them, some didn’t recognize them, some were skeptical.

The two kids out of the five who left the shadows, ran up to the little kid with the turquoise eyes, “Max!” both children exclaimed. 

“Wassup fuckers!” The kid, Max, had yelled in a happy manner.

Next was a man who introduced himself as “Gregory Edgeworth”

The stern looking, silver haired man said “I know”

Gregory asked politely “What’s your name sir?” only to have the answer be a laugh and a “I never changed my hairstyle, father.”

“Oh, wait, Miles!? Is that your childhood crush, ah what’s the name, Phoenix Wright?”

An awkward sigh was heard from Miles as he pinched the bridge of his nose “Yes, father, he’s my husband now.”

“About damn time!” Gregory laughed.

“Father….” an audible ‘oh’ was heard as the next figure went up to their friend, relative, ect.

It was a cat named Khoshekh floated up to the (obviously) married couple known as Carlos and Cecil. They were snuggling as the next person came to the spotlight.

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Their clothes were stained with the remains of pink blood


End file.
